1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for monitoring the environment of a vehicle capable of moving according to a path and a detection device enabling the method to be implemented.
It finds application particularly in the field of automotive vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the automotive vehicle industry, a known prior art method for monitoring the environment of a vehicle capable of moving according to a path uses specific detection sensors, such as ultrasonic sensors, usually known as “UPA” standing for “Ultrasonic Park Assist” to detect a target object, such as a pedestrian or an intersected vehicle, and to carry out automatic braking to avoid a collision for example.
A drawback of this prior art is that since such sensors are not directional sensors, they are not capable of checking if an obstacle is situated on the path of the vehicle. Therefore, this involves decisions concerning automatic braking which are not always adequate. For example, if the subject vehicle intersects another vehicle which is situated at the side, inopportune braking could be triggered, although the intersected vehicle is not a problem.
What is needed, therefore, is a device and method that improves upon and provides advantages over the prior art.